Unexpected Love (Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham X Reader)
by Chinamiismyname
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N) is a girl who follows the will of the Father Il Ilah, but what happens when the she meets Solomon who is the leader of the Resistance and opposes in what she believes will she follow him or will she stick with her destiny that she was given? Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1: Her Name Is Masayume

3rd P.O.V

800 years ago, the god known as Il Ilah descended on the land of Alma Torran and bestowed upon the humans the 72 'Divine Staves' in order to unite all the species on the land to live in peace and harmony with one another. For the first few years this will of Il Ilah was being accomplished until one young boy _(that jerk of a father)_ David Jehoahaz Abraham decided to go against Il Ilah's will of uniting all species. He wanted to become the god of the world above Il Ilah himself and to over everyone as how he sees fit. He soon started the Orthodox Church and made the tower called the 'Gunud' using the power from the 72 staves to turn all the other species except for the humans into mindless drones and kill each other to show that humans are no longer at the bottom of the food chain, and they are superior to all other species that roam on the land. Even though things were going all according to his plan and he successfully controlled all other species he was ultimately betrayed by his own kin and son, the young master Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham, who found out that it was wrong to try and control all the other species. He made a group called the 'Resistance' to go against the orders of the Orthodox Church and gathered members that were all former allies of the church and were in the gunud trying to control all the other species. The other members that fought alongside Solomon were his former servant Arba, his magic otaku friend Uraltuog Noi Nueph [also known as Ugo], the two 'brothers' Setta and Ithnan, the weird couple (at least I think they are) Falan and Wahid, and last but not least the little miss (as Solomon calls her) Sheba.

"Okay now let's go and get the next divine staff from the Gunud in the Ogre Village" Solomon said as he motioned for Ithnan and the other lightning magic users to use their magic to make power for the mountain to move. Suddenly the mountain started and shook everyone as it soon stabled itself and started to walk towards it's next destination.

[Y/N] P.O.V

"Eh? What's happening?" I asked to no one in particular as I could faintly hear a commotion coming from outside my room. It was hard to tell since my life force was practically being drained from me, but I knew that there was something wrong going on outside.

I didn't brother to go and check what was happening since I couldn't move and I had to finish the work of 'Our Father' to perish these other insignificant low lives of species. Such despicable creatures they are, eating our kind for thousands of years without any remorse, but now that we humans have the upper hand, I will put an end to all of them, torturing them and let them turn against one another of their own kin and destroy themselves. I smiled a creepy smile (much like Arba's) as I thought about those trash species killing themselves because of my magoi, it brought joy to my heart that I started swelling with pride at the amount of good I was doing for this world.

"All the other persons in the rooms seemed to have died only this one is left" I heard a slight deep voice mutter from beyond the door. It sounded like a male's voice.

"Alright, well then let's head in there and get that person out before they die" another voice commented seeming a little less deep than the first voice. It too was also a male's voice.

"Huh!? Why are there unknown strangers in the Gunud?" I asked startled as I soon heard the sound of the door being kicked down.

"G-Go away!" I said as I stuttered. "I don't know who you are, but leave me alone! I must finish 'Our Fathers' work and then rest peacefully with him once I'm done here!" I finished as I turned to which I thought I heard the voices coming from.

"What do you mean by like, rest peacefully with Il Ilah once you finish your work aru?" a somewhat calm voice asked, it sounded like a female, but I could not tell for my vision was blurry and everything looked disoriented to me.

"You heard me! I will stay here until my last breath..and don't you dear call 'Our Father' like that you insolent fool!" I shouted as I turned to where this supposed "female" was. I grabbed my staff and pointed it towards the people that had entered my sacred room in the Gunud.

"I-If you dare to not leave, I will make you all perish!" I exclaimed as I started to gather the power from "Our Father" to kill all the new foes whom have surrounded me. I tried to shoot my magic at them, but instead it came out as a little puff of smoke and then disappeared.

"What, How can this be!?" I said surprised to feel no power flowing inside me.

"Sorry to break it to you freaky fanatic chick, but we put up an isolation barrier around you when we entered, so no matter how much you try you won't be able to use any magic!" an arrogant voice said as it started laughing mockingly at me.

"Tch" I muttered under my breath.

"The one you are seeking for will not come to help you" a new voice appeared as it started drawing nearer to me.

"S-Stay back!, I-I'm w-warning you!" I shouted as I held my hands with the staff in front of me in order to protect myself.

"Wait! Solomon you can't touch that, her borg is much more powerful than the others and will be difficult for you to handle!" a famaliar voice said sounding worried.

"There's no need to say such things like that Ugo, my master is able to go through that borg without any difficulties" another feminine voice said.

"But Arba!" the same male voice argued.

"Shh, stop talking and just pay attention Ugo" a new male voice said calmly.

As he finished saying that I felt my borg starting to crumble and instantly it shattered upon someone's touch.

"!?" to say I was surprised was an understatement.

"T-That shouldn't be possible!, my borg is one of the strongest in here how did you manage to break it!" I exclaimed now frightened for my life.

"Aww yeah! Solomon's the man!" a rowdy voice said followed by a loud smack that resonated throughout the building.

"Don't touch my chest you stupid pervert aru!" the aru lady's voice said again

"What did you say you dumb girl!" the same rowdy voice counteracted.

"Break it up you two, you should know better than to fight when we're on a mission!" a new voice said, it was another girl's voice, but she sounded much younger than all the rest.

"She's right, now let's go back" the voice in front of me said. I looked up as a shadow started to come over me, and I shuffled back until I felt my back hit against something or rather _someone._

"There's no escape girly!, come with us and we shall spare your life! hahaha!" that same arrogant voice came back.

I kicked him where I thought his shin would be and started to make a run for the door, even though my vision was still blurry I could make it out. I only managed to get a couple of feet away when I was easily swept up and put over a broad and muscular shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going little one?" that same voice whom shattered my borg spoke.

"P-Put me down!" I said as I flailed around to get away and make my escape.

"Sorry but we can't do that honey, we need you to come with us" the mature female voice said as I though she was looking at me.

"Oi! chibi girl! what's your name?" the rowdy voice asked, he was starting to get on my nerves. I put my head down as I pouted letting my hair sway back and forth as I was being carried.

"She just like, totally ignored you aru" the aru lady's voice said once again.

"Shut up!" the rowdy voice commanded and the two started arguing again.

"Solomon what are we going to do with her?" the similar voice with whom I connected the name with known as Ugo said.

"We're taking her with us" the person who I now know goes by the name of Solomon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"NO WAY! LET ME GO, I DON'T WANT TO GO ANYWHERE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU FILTHY PEOPLE!" I raised my voice as I started flailing violently again. Soon I felt a pressure point in my nerves being hit and suddenly went unconscious and my hair flew down and started flapping around lazily.

Narrator's P.O.V

"Damn was she annoying" a man with long blonde hair know as Ithnan said scratching his head.

"Brother do not use such accursed words" a man with tan skin and purple hair said as he fixed his glasses, his name is Seth.

"Come on you have to admit she was stating to get annoying though" the rowdy man with blue eyes and very long white hair said. His name is Wahid.

"Oh come on don't say that, I was like that too you know" a young girl with pink hair said as she pouted, she is known as Sheba.

"Yeah but like you were tolerable though aru" the aru lady with orange hair and a big chest said, she is Falan

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine with her if we be nice to her" a woman with brunette hair and who was the tallest girl in the group said as she looked at the others, she is none other than Arba.

"This is really cutting into my research time, I just hope to get back quickly so I can continue with my theories" a pale blue haired tall man with glasses said. He's the one they nickname Ugo.

"We will have enough time for your research Ugo for now let's head back to the base and help her" the somewhat tall blue haired man said as he looked at Ugo, then towards the unconscious girl he carried over his shoulder. He is the leader of the group known as the "RESISTANCE", his name is Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham, and the unconscious girl that he was carrying, well.

Her name is...

[Y/N] {M/N} [L/N]

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Word count (not really): 1865 words

**_Masayume_**


	2. Chapter 2: What Am I Doing Here

Reader's P.O.V.

I awoke to the feeling of laying on something rather soft and comfortable. 'Wait, what is this?' I asked to myself as I felt that something was not right. I snapped my eyes open, but immediately closed them back, due to the large amount of light that had entered my eyes all at once. After a few seconds I opened my eyes once again, this time a little slower than before, squinting slightly as I looked at my surroundings, and saw that I was in an unusual place. I was laying down on a bed with the softness material, which felt as if I was on a cloud. I laid down once again, and felt the mattress hug me as I sighed a little.

"This feels so nice~" I said as a little smile came on my face, forgetting about my surrounding dangers for a moment.

"You're awake now little one?" a voice said right next to making get startled, 'I almost got a heart attack' I said to myself, holding my clothes where my heart was. It was that same guy from before who broke my borg. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"_**What are you doing here?**_" I spoke with venom lacing my voice, I didn't like this guy one bit, so I didn't even want him to be the first _**person**_ or _**thing**_ I see when I get up.

"No need to get so hostile now little one, I just took you to my room after you passed out yesterday" that smug bastard said with an _**oh so gentle smile**_ on his face.

"Tch" I cursed under my breath as I pouted my lips and turned my head, not even being bothered by the fact that the sunlight was shining directly on my face making it tingle.

After hearing no noise coming from the blue haired male, I turned my head a bit to see what he was doing, but my heart nearly jumped out of my chest as the male was right in front of me, our nose's basically touching each other's. I hissed and frantically drew myself back creating a good enough distant space between us. Sighing at first to calm myself down, I grew angry as I started shouting a blush apparent on my face.

"W-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU T-THINK YOU'RE DOING Y-YOU B-BASTARD!" I angrily yelled as I threw a pillow at the male's face, but he just dodged it easily and gave me a poker face as he came closer, crawling his way on the bed to get closer to me. Suddenly he reached out his hand putting it on my forehead, after pondering for a few seconds, he closed his eyes and started to bring his face closer to mine.

"H-Hey w-what are you-" I was cut off by him suddenly putting his forehead on mine.

Clenching my teeth, I suddenly started to feel my face burn up even more. My breath hitched in my throat, and no sound came from my mouth from the nervousness, it was my first time being so close to someone, more specifically, the _**male species**_. Regaining my composure, I tried to push him back so the he would get the hint and move away from him, but I guess either his brain did work the way as a normal human being's would or he was just plain dense. Trying to move him was futile, because even though he looked somewhat like a scrawny **_moyashi_*** he was surprisingly strong. After what had felt like an eternity, he finally (thank glob) moved his head and sighed, taking this an opportunity, I raised my hand about slap him across the face, but he suddenly caught my wrist and held it a bit too tightly for my comfort.

"L-Let g-go of me you j-jerk" I pleaded as I tried to struggle out of his grasp. Jeez I had to keep wondering to myself why I kept stuttering, especially in front of this guy who I consider an enemy.

"After you tried to assault me purposely little one" the blue haired male said with a blank face. My face heated up like a cherry tomato, and I tried even more rigorously to try and get to let me go.

Not even realizing how close to the edge of the bed I was, I immediately moved back as to try and get him to let go of me, I felt myself falling backwards, bracing myself for a world of hurt. When I didn't feel any pain coursing though my veins, I opened an eye to see that I was nowhere near the floor as I thought I had been. Looking up I saw the silhouette of a body being blocked by the suns rays, and if angels were silently singing in my head the sun's rays had finally gone to reveal the very face of the guy I think I like least in the world. I asked Our Lord why he had brought such bad luck on to me and cursed in my mind about how we got into a very compromising and might I say embarrassing position. I don't know how, but I somehow managed to still stay on the bed, with my hair sprawled all around me in different places, my lips were slightly open as I gasped in surprise, and the blush that I thought was long gone was starting to irritate me, as my cheeks glowed in a fiery strawberry red colour. My eyes were wide open as heartbeat and pulse started to race more quickly. The fact that t-this guy, n-no t-this male, n-no m-my mortal enemy , was on top of me with him having both his hands at the sides of my head, and looking down on me, with his legs on either side of my own was making me think rapidly that I couldn't even fathom what had happened next.

First the door opened for all eyes to see the scene displayed in front of them, second time seemed to stop for an eternity, third I could definitely feel the stares of multiple eyes gazing down at me, fourth they all started talking about what they had just witnessed and some even started whistling in an indecent manner, and fifth, the **_guy_** himself still being on top of me, doesn't even have the decency to think for a moment that he should get off of me at this minute, other than just staring at me in all my embarrassing glory.

"Well, well~ What happened here~?" a teasing voice asked and I looked to the side to see the familiar locks of blonde hair, looking at us incredulously.

"Oh I know, I know, they were like about to get kinky and stuff aru" said the aru lady smirking (as I call her) as she looked on enjoying the view, my face couldn't get anymore red from the amount of embarrassment I was feeling.

"Such matters cannot be done at a time like this Master Solomon" the guy with purple hair answered as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes Master, at such an important time like this how could you think of wanting to taint such a beautiful maiden such as her with your unthinkable male desires" the lady with orange hair said shamelessly as she came over to the bed where we were.

"Oh Arba is it time already?" asked the blue haired male as he looked at his former servant with a normal face acting as if everything was fine.

Taking advantage of him letting his guard down, I swiftly raised my hand and this time successfully slapped him across the face and ran out of the room, pushing past anyone that stood in my way.

3rd Person P.O.V

"Wow Solomon just got his first bitch slap by a chick, and a hot one at that too" remarked the eye patch wearing white haired male, while looking at the bright red mark, resting itself upon Solomon's face.

"Oh so you think she's like that hot huh, you stupid idiot aru" said Falan as she punched Wahid on the head, a tick mark appeared on her head.

"What's it you you stupid woman!, whoever I find sexy or hot has nothing to do with you" Wahid irritatingly said as Falan grew even angrier at what he just said.

"Okay fine then, if you can like find any hot woman you see, go and like be with them, you white haired bastard aru!" Falan shouted as she angrily hit Whaid more.

"Oh yeah, and don't ever think like think of touching my chest anymore you fucking man whore" she continued.

As Falan and Wahid both continued their mindless lover's quarrel that would be patched up all over again soon, Solomon stared at the the door through which you had just ran away from, rubbing his cheek that stung a twinge. He couldn't help but give a small smile at your actions, thinking that you were such an interesting little girl.

Reader's P.O.V

As I ran down the hallway, I couldn't help, but to think about how much I wanted to die, as I couldn't deal with the embarrassment of having to face them or anyone at that matter, after the encounter I had just a while ago. I ran trying to find a way out of this godforsaken place my heart rate still picking up it's pace as I only had one thought on my mind.

'What am I doing here?'

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Moyashi means beansprout [If you got the reference it's from, I applaud you well done Good Sirs/Madammes]

Word Count (not really): 1645 words

_**Masayume**_


	3. Chapter 3: You Are A Despicable Woman

Reader's P.O.V

Finding myself lost within this maze those **_impure_** called their home, I came upon hallways and even more hallways, as I was starting to think that I was just going around in circles. 'These imbeciles' I thought to myself.

"Couldn't they have made this place a tad bit easier to get around?" I asked to no one in particular, sighing as I started to get annoyed about how I ridiculously easily I got lost in some unrighteous place such as this one.

"You get lost so easily even in a place filled with your so called 'enemies' haven't you little one" a voice said from behind me.

"Not _**you**_ again" I replied with mild irritation laced in my voice. Not only on-top of getting so damn easily lost, I just **_had_** to have another encounter with the person I least wanted to see in my entire life time.

"Why won't you give it a rest, you won't get out of here with those injuries, much less with that horrible sense of direction of yours". An irk mark appeared. How dare he say that about such a refined and intelligent lady such as myself.

"Why do you keep on following me" I retorted. No way in hell was I going to let this guy piss me off more than he already had.

"Anyways I do not have the time to chat idly with you, now be off and let me find my way out of here." I said shooing the blue haired male away.

"And how will you do that?", he asked with a plain face. My face soon became pale as I hadn't thought that far ahead with my plan of escaping.

"That is of no importance to you _**mister, **_so if you would excuse me." I turned around to try and figure out my surroundings, as to find a way to get out of here. As I was about to walk off, I suddenly felt a hand grasp firmly around my wrist, preventing me from going anywhere further.

"Let go of me you impure" I said as I gritted my teeth, but to no avail did the male let go of me. I really didn't want him touching me right now, or for any fact at all as I had just remembered the event that happened just a few minutes ago. A blush crept its way onto my face as I started remembering what had to be the most embarrassing moment in my life.

"Dammit why did I have to think about that" I said softly to myself, but it seems as if anyone could have heard my voice at the moment, because all of a sudden, the rest of that blue haired guy's friends came to where we were standing, and started to taunt and tease me.

"Think about what hmm?~" a cheeky voice said, it was none other than that white haired bafoon pushing his own darned impure face in front of mine.

"Nothing" I said pouting, as I turned my head, wishing not to make eye contact with any of these people.

"I bet it was about the thing she and Solomon just went through a while ago, like that's so cute aru~" another voice said, but this time more feminine said.

"Shut it you impure aru lady!" I yelled as my head held my hand in a fist threatening her that if she said anymore, she would regret, but she paid no mind to it as she continued to talk to the others.

"Oh yes, it seems that my master has done something very wrong to you fair maiden, to make you be blushing in such an obvious matter. It maybe evident that you might have taken a liking to him" the lady with orange hair said. 'Man she really has no filter on her mouth does she' I sweat-dropped at her words.

"I HAVE NOT TAKEN A LIKING TO THAT JERK, NOR WILL I EVER" I roared angrily, my veins were about to burst if I kept this conversation up longer.

"Impure, impure, impure" I said to all of those traitors pointing my finger at them. "How dare you even think **_I_** would have even the slightest thought about liking any of you".

"How rude you are for a maiden, chibi girl" the blue haired male said as he looked at a book he was reading, not even paying attention to the situation at hand.

"You fools, you think you're so high and mighty just because you stole a couple of Our Father Il Ilah's staves. You good for nothing impure are just here so that you could get those nasty creatures, to eat away at us just like they did four hundred years ago" I said venomously as I glared at all of them "I will never stand with a bunch of rotten, mindless and creepy pests as them" I said as I began to walk away, continuing to focus on my previous task at hand.

_**TIME SKIP**_

"I left that dirty place without even knowing where I was going" I said to myself as I was drenched in sweat and my throat was parched. "Those fools will come to realize that we could never live in peace with such disgraceful creatures of this world. Oh Our Father I hope I will see the day when you finally cast out those other lower life species, and have us live in peace."

'It's so freaking hot out here, I don't think I can go on for much longer' I thought as my vision started to get blurry, and my legs were about to give out at any minute. As I continued walking I heard a growling noise behind me. I turned around and my eyes widened in shock, as a hideous monster was shadowing over me, with saliva dribbling out of its mouth.

"G-Get away from me you accursed creature" I said as I reached my hand to grasp my staff, but found that I held nothing but thin air. 'Crap I left my staff back at that place' I thought to myself as I became nervous, and trying to think of a way to escape. I started to run as that monster kept chasing after me, my heart was thumping and loudly reverberating throughout my ears. I was starting to get scared as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Kyaah!" I screamed as I felt myself trip and face planted in the dirt. My ankle started to hurt and my bare feet were covered with bruises, the creature was now just above me, about to take my life. I started to cry more, as I feared for my life that was about to come to an end. I closed my eyes awaiting for impact and for me to reunite with Our Father as he had maybe thought it was my time to be reunited with him.

Upon not feeling any form of pain going through my body, I looked up and saw that the monster was being confronted by that blue haired male who has saved me one too many times. Seeing him control that beast with his power made me smile, he was finally starting to understand that this species and us humans could not live together.

"You have powerful and strong claws. Don't worry in the future, you will become a brave manticore warrior. So just go back to your mother's side for today" he commanded as the monster started to finally come to his senses and back down.

"What!?" I exclaimed in surprise, how could he be so nice towards those beasts.

"Look she's already behind you" said the male as he turned towards an adult version of the little manticore monster that had just attacked me showing up from a hole in the ground.

"Thank you for taking care of this runt" the older manticore seemed to say, as she took away her child and brought him back to his home.

'Now that I think about it, I had my borg so there shouldn't have been a problem' I thought to myself, still thankful that I get to live another day.

"Were you afraid chibi girl?" the male who saved me from that horrible monster asked making me snap out of my thoughts.

"N-No I-I w-wasn't" I stuttered as I tried to gather my composure "B-But...this is the first time I've seen one up so close" I continued.

"Ah I see" the blue haired male just said as he read a book, that he just happened to have within his possession.

"Y-Yeah, I never noticed I was casting my magic from the tower" I said my face seemingly calm at the moment, "Now that I've seen them up close personally, I really do think that they are..._**.DISGUSTING**_", but then it twisted into one of disgust and anguish.

**_"_****THEY ARE SO ROTTEN, HAIRY AND HAVE SUCH AN UNCIVILIZED SMELL...DAMMIT IF I STILL HAD MY STAFF I COULD STILL-"** I was cut off by how ridiculous and insignificant I thought they were, that I couldn't even put it in words.

"Is that so?" the blue haired male asked as he kept on reading his book.

"Yes, then those monsters would just amount to nothing, I will turn them into fools and have them kill each other" I smiled, as he finally closed his book and extend his hand towards me.

"I see, you know (Reader's name)..." the male paused as he helped me up from my position on the ground

"What is it?" I asked curiously with a smile on my face, obviously thinking that the male agreed with my previous statements.

"You really are a **_despicable woman" _**he said brutally honest, as my eyes widened in surprise and sweat dripped down my face.

"In my eyes you are the warped and filthy monster here" he continued.

"But what do you think about yourself?" he finished with a smile on his face, not caring if those words wounded my soul or not.

'W-What's wrong with this guy!' I thought to myself shocked speechless 'I thought he came here to save me, but he doesn't seem to be a decent man at all!'

Boy was I sure wrong.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Word count: 1723 words

**_Masayume_**


	4. Chapter 4: My Name is Not Chibi Girl

Reader's P.O.V

Sitting in what seemed to be a mess hall with a sullen look on my face, I stared into nothingness, as I pouted my lips.

"Yesterday she got into a fight with Solomon, but it seems like he was able to stop her one way or another" the guy known as Ugo said as he looked directly at me

"The chick got a scolding from her boyfriend already huh" the feisty tsundere known as Ithnan said as he laughed at me. I growled under my breath as I gave him a dark glare.

"I am _not _that bastard's girlfriend nor will I ever be!" I exclaimed as I began sulking more, and turning away from the group.

"Lunch is ready brother" Setta said holding a tray of food in his hands.

"The things Setta make are like so lightly seasoned, it doesn't full my stomach. I hate his cooking aru." The aru lady said with an exasperated expression.

"This is healthy food with the appropriate calories and nutritional values" Setta replied.

"I'm tried of waiting!" Wahid complained as he banged his knife and fork on the table like a child would.

"You should eat less, I hate seeing you get fat!" Setta reprimanded to Wahid.

"He's right, when we're done we should do some training Wahid" Arba said holding a dumb bell in her hand.

"I don't see why you two train your bodies when you're magicians" Ithnan said taking a bite out of his brothers food.

"Hey [Y/N] won't you forgive Solomon? He just has some difficulty being kind to you is all" Ugo begged uncertain as I continued to stare at the said blue haired male.

"Hmph!" I turned my head with my cheeks puffing out as I crossed my arm over my chest. I can't believe he would even ask me to _**forgive **_someone as obnoxious and arrogant as him, never in his wildest dreams would I ever do that. It was if you were asking me to never drink water again for the rest of my life, which was something I never plan on doing. Thinking about what happened previously I started to get frustrated again and turned my face away from Ugo as I tired not to think about the past events anymore.

"Hahaha, she like, rejected you aru" the aru lady, whom I have now come to know as Falan said as she held some cards in her hands. Ugo sweat-dropped nervously as his attempts failed to try and make me feel better. A booming voice suddenly resonated through out the room, nearly scaring the life out of me as I held my hand to my chest to calm down my heart rate.

"Let's go and take the next "Divine Staff"!" Solomon shouted as the other members exclaimed with an enthusiastic 'Yeah!'. Soon the whole building started to rumble and I felt myself falling off the chair I was sitting on as I let out a yelp and fell on my bottom.

"W-What's happening!?" I asked surprised as I tried to regain my balance when the movement stopped. I stood up as I looked at everyone around the table with a questioning glare.

"Any idiot could tell that the mountain is moving chibi girl" an arrogant voice taunted as they laughed at me and my misfortune. My face turned red from anger as steam exited through my ears at the unnecessary insult given to me.

"Listen here you wannabe lightning magician , I'm gonna rip out your eyes and stuff them where the-mmph!?" I was suddenly cut off by a hand over my mouth and a firm chest pressed against my back as another arm wrapped around my waist preventing from going anywhere and lifting me off the ground. Looking up brilliant sapphire eyes stared at my own (e/c) eyes as they displayed an unreadable expression which made me falter at how mesmerizing they were just to stare at. Remembering the situation at hand a blush crept up on my face as I started to struggle to get out of the hands of my captor but he was much stronger than me, as it proved difficult for me to escape.

"Mmpfh!...Mhhh!...Mhfnf!" I tried to say but Solomon's hand still covered my mouth preventing me from speaking.

"A maiden such as yourself shouldn't be saying such words from such a delicate mouth you know chibi girl" he scolded me as continued to stare down at me. I felt my heart rate picking up as his eyes kept on looking at me, it felt as if he was staring right into my should and made me uncomfortable . I couldn't help myself as we continued to stare at each other, forgetting our surroundings at the moment. His eyes were just so beautiful, it took my breath away. After staring at each other for what felt like an eternity, a cough resonated through the air, reminding me that we were not the only to in the place.

My cheeks heated up as I remembered the situation I was in and bit Solomon's palm, as he immediately removed his hand from my mouth.

"Why did you bite me?" the blue haired male questioned, furrowing his eyebrows while looking down at me. Was he seriously asking me such a ridiculous question right now?

"Well if you couldn't see captain obvious, I didn't want your impure hand covering mouth as if it's a normal thing to do, and I would like you to let go of me with your other impure hand, I do not wish to have any of your impurity tainting my pure self", I spoke with such self confidence, that a smirk made its way to my lips as I held my head high and mighty while I placed my hand on my chest.

"Okay then chibi girl, your wish my command" Solomon said as he unexpectedly let go of me and made me drop onto the floor ungracefully.

"Oi! What the heck was that for!" I yelled angrily, while rubbing my bottom. The jerk had some nerve!

"You said you didn't want me to touch you, so I let go of you" he replied nonchalantly which just made me even more irritated.

"But you didn't have to drop me like that!" I snapped back. Why does Our Father hate me so!

"And my name is not chibi girl!" I yelled angrily not liking the fact that he kept on calling me a midget. I mean I'm not that short standing at a height of 4'3 isn't that short right? Anyways I'm still a growing child, so I will wait for the day when I grow taller than that blue haired jerk and rub it in his impure face hahahaha [okay enough breaking the fourth wall now]

"I'll stop calling you that when you grow up young girl, as far as I see you have a lot of growth to be doing" Solomon said as he turned and walked away. My eyes widened when I saw a stern expression on his face, as if what he just said to me had a deeper meaning than it lead on. Sitting there watching as my blue haired 'savior' walked away I couldn't help but think about what he just said to me.

* * *

"What is the 'Divine Staff'..." Ugo rhetorically asked, I gave him a skeptical look as to why he was speaking to me about something that every magician should have already been educated on. "It is a special staff that is able to receive great quantity of magoi sent by Ill Ilah" he answered to his own question as he looked at me. Not liking that he was calling Our Father so informally I clenched my hand in a fist as I retorted back to him.

"I know about that! And don't use Our Lord's name when you refer to him! Call him "Our Father" you fool!" I exclaimed furrowing my eyebrows at the amount of disgrace that tall idiot was showing to Our father.

"There are 72 Staves and it is our objective to steal them all right now , The Elder Council of the Magician's Orthodox Orthodox has the monopoly on those staves and they mainly use them to make the "Gunud's" work" Setta chimed in pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"They were like given to humans 800 years ago by Il Ilah in order to create "world peace", but now they're just toys to like, satisfy the selfish desires of those senile old fools" Falan continued. I glared at her as she dare to show such disrespect towards Our Father by calling him by his name. These impure were just to ungrateful and blind too see what the church has done for us, to allow us to carry out Our Father's work and have all of humanity live in peace until our time to return to Our Father's side.

"They're used to seal the ability to think from all the species apart from humans...I wonder who thought of such petty magic" Wahid finished as he questioned the last part of his sentence. I turned my head to look at a\Solomon and saw that he was quiet with a solemn look upon his features, as if he thought of a horrible memory from the past, Arba had the same look on her face. These impure were hiding something from me, and I wanted answers immediately. Just as I was about to ask, as shadow loomed over me as two glowing red dots stared at me as if they were peering into my very soul, scaring the hell out of me.

"Right...who was the one who thought about such a thing? Those towers are titanic cutting edge magic tools..." Uraltugo quarried speaking at such a fast pace, that I couldn't catch most of what he was saying "To make so many different species react to them the same way,and scatter that magic on such a broad range, you would at least need ceremonial orders at the rate of 4.789 x 10^5" he continued making me get a bit interested in what he was saying

"Shut up you magic otaku!" Ithnan shouted as he had a disgusted look on his face

"That's why Ugo is like unable to get a girl. I hate science otakus, aru" Falan chimed in as well.

"Come on [Y/N] will be bothered if you talk about such complicated things" Arba tried to console me, but what I said next surprised her and everyone else in the room.

"On the contrary I understand what this "science otaku" as you call him is referring to actually" I spoke not realizing the shocked faces of everyone one, "And even if it is on a broad range and needs that many ceremonial commands, as long as you have a higher ratio of one type of species to a different type of species, it is not impossible to integrate a simpler ceremonial command into the staff and have them beckon to the will off the staff and have them kill each other" I finished only to see that the whole place went silent. I started to feel conscious and blushed as they continued to stare at me.

"..."

"W-What?" I stuttered out my ears turning red and I was getting cold feet.

"I didn't know you were that smart, and on the same level or even higher as Ugo" Arba said as she seemed amazed at my knowledge. I sighed in relief as it seemed that they were not wierded out by me.

"Hmph...j-just because I'm still little and have spent most of my time in the Gunud, doesn't mean I haven't been studying!" "I was the smartest out of all the children in the church, and probably still am!" I stated proudly puffing out my chest, and an arrogant smile came to my face

"Well call me impressed, maybe sometime we can do a research together [Y/N]?" Ugo asked with stars shining in his eyes, but I immediately declined his offer

"No thanks I don't want to associate myself with your impure any more than I have to" I looked at him to see a sullen look on his face as he started to brood intensely that I could literally see the dark aura radiating off of him. "...Ughhh all right! Fine!" I'll think about it, okay!" Faltering at his sorry state, I gave in and he smiled happily at me and hugged me. Trying get him to release his hold me, I didn't notice the unreadable expression on a certain blue haired males face.

"!?...What's happening!?" one person asked as the building shook and people started losing their balances.

"We stopped!?" another said surprised. The mountain stopped at the edge of a cliff where a black abyss spread across the other side, seeming to never end as it swallowed the the whole place in darkness.

"Oh man"Solomon said as he looked out into the sea of darkness with the others, but I just stayed behind, because no way was I going that close to that death trap.

"It's the "Continental Rift", young master" Arba stated the name of that large mass of evil, a black never-ending abyss never did sit right with me. It just screamed danger.

"Yeah, that's a bit strange though. In the past the land continued for several kilometers from here, but..." he didn't finish as he just kept on staring

"The ground is collapsing a lot lately!" Wahid exclaimed

"How much time do we need in order to reach the next continent?" Falan asked

"It should take 20 days without rest" Ugo answered

"We don't have that much power left" Ithnan replied as he kicked Ugo on his bottom

"This is your fault! you built up that piece of junk that consumes a crapload of power!" Ithanan yelled angrily

"I-It's not a piece of junk! You can make a fool of me, but don't even try making a fool out of the magic items I create!" Ugo retorted as he grabbed Ithnan by his collar.

"Alright, just shut up!" Solomon said fed up with the two males argument. I just looked at them, staying quiet. Sheba came up to me and asked if I was okay, to which I replied with a not so convincing yes, which made her chuckle at me.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V**

"Ithnan, it isn't Ugo's fault if we can't advance...This guy is a magic engineer capable of devising and creating magic tools" Solomon plainly said as he looked at Ithnan

"Solomon!" Ugo hugged his leader as tears flowed from his.

"Sorry" The lightning magic user apologized disinterestedly.

"Anyway, let's stop for today" Solomon said as the members looked at him quizzically.

"Eh?" they all questioned not sure of why they were stopping.

"Ithnan you always support our group with you magic..." Solomon said to his comrade "Sorry to leave everything to you,but..." he trailed off.

"I know that... I can trust you!" he smiled sincerely putting his hand on the other male's shoulder. [Oh the irony T^T]

"Yeah...Leave it to me" the other smiled back just as sincere as his leader. [Ohh the woe of that irony~]

"Trust...huh" you questioned as you had a weird feeling in your chest.

"Well then, everyone! Be sure to say hello to the people living on this territory before resting" Solomon told everyone as he turned around around to look at the new faces that showed up.

"Eh!?" everyone questioned as they looked in the direction of where their leader was pointing and were surprised to see what was in front of them

**Reader's P.O.V**

"It's the manticore's!, Their village must be under here!" Ugo exclaimed as my eyes widened in surprise at the beasts in front of me.** 'These are the m-m-monsters I met yesterday...! There are so many of them!' **I thought frightened that I almost couldn't move as they hovered over us **'They're going to attack again!'.** Sweat dripped down my face, as I remembered what happened to me the last time I encountered one of those creatures. I hid behind the first person I could find, and that just so happened to be Solomon. I grabbed onto his clothes from behind as I closed my eyes and clenched my fists tightly. The blue haired male looked confused at first but then his expression softened as he saw how scared I was. Putting his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him, to see him giving me a reassuring smile to tell me that they weren't going to hurt me. I calmed down a bit as I nodded my head and looked back at those monsters before me.

"Hey, we meet again" Solomon said as he laid a hand upon his chest "We'll just stay here for one night" he continued as he asked for permission to satay for the night.

"Huh you met them before?" Ugo asked inquisitively

"Ah?" realization hit me as I looked at the two manticores on the middle of the group. **'Could it be that these two are yesterdays...?'** I thought to myself as the memory of yesterday's event flashed in my mind.

* * *

When we entered the manticore's village my eyes widened at in surprise. Not only was it huge, but it looked a lot like the human's villages as well. I certainly didn't expect for monsters such as manticores to have buildings similar to the ones we have.

"Wow!" Uraltugo voiced his surprise as he saw the manticore's village "I never thought that they'd let us into their village" he looked around smiling.

"This is the first time we're in a manticore's underground village!" Ithnan said with an excited expression on his face.

"It's incredible right, Solomon?" Ugo asked as his blue hair friend, as said male held a book in his hand with his bangs covering his face, wondering what was the problem, I went up to him to ask if he was okay, but as soon he revealed his eyes I sweat-dropped at the innocent child-like look on his face as he stared at the book with fascination and interest with sparkles surrounding his being. Sometimes I wonder what was going on in that guy's head, but I couldn't help but think expression on his face looked sort of cute.

'Wait cute!?, What the hell are you thinking [Y/N] get your mind out of the gutter' I told myself as I had a distressed look on my face.

"Can I really take a look around?" Solomon asked enthusiastically as he ran towards a manticore excitedly, I stared at him in disbelief as I couldn't believe whet I was seeing before my eyes. "What's that? Can I go in there?...This is great!"

"What...the...he seems like a little child all of a sudden" I said to no one in particular.

"Solomon is interested in the other species way of living and culture. The thing he likes most, is to touch them!" Ugo informed me about a new side that I have seen to Solomon.

"He's still just a kid!" Arba added.

"C-Can you understand what they are saying!?" I asked as the blue haired looked like he was enjoying himself way too much.

"No I can't understand them, but I'm using my gut feeling!" he replied fan-boying at the other species that made me feel an indescribable feeling in my heart.

"G-Gut feeling!?" I asked surprised as he started doing weird movements and expressions to show them to the manticore. He had such a happy go lucky expression on his face, that I didn't know if I'd ever get used to seeing him like that.

"What a weirdo" I said staring at the male, with a calm expression.

"You're one to talk chibi girl" Ithnan retorted, which made a tick mark appear on my head as I grit my teeth in anger.

"Tch!... How many times do I have to tell you impure..." I said as roared agitated.

**_"MY NAME IS NOT CHIBI GIRL!"_**

* * *

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5:Seeing the Light

**_'In bold and italics means that the speaker is speaking in thought'_**

**_'In bold, italics and underline means that someone other than the speaker is speaking in thought'_**

* * *

Reader's P.O.V

"This is strange" I said as I looked at Solomon who was busy playing with the manticores. Something was terribly wrong here, and I was going to get to the bottom of this. Why were all these beasts acting _like _us, with their civilization as if they are somehow in the same position as we are, and that they every right to behave like us, it was disgusting, the species that always sought to eat us many years ago are acting as if they deserve the right to be living here peacefully, acting as if they didn't remember what they hand done to us in the past. I clenched my staff with an iron grip, glaring at all the manticores with hate.

"Well, see this place is so organized...Everything is so tidy...it seems just like..a-a human city" I said as I continued to look around the manticore's village, then to Solomon who had the biggest smile on his face as he talked to the. **_'Does he really enjoy their company that much? Why' _**I questioned to myself, as I couldn't understand why this impure boy had held such respect and admiration for these unworthy creature who had no remorse or sympathy for eating our kind all those years ago. "There are shops with tables and families..._Ah see! they're saying hello to each other!...This is just really strange_" I finished as I turned to Ugo with a bewildered face.

"How is it strange?" Ugo questioned as if I shouldn't think anything about this whole situation, as if it was me who was the strange one here.

_"Because...they are other species right!?, they are uncivilized and hateful beings that ate humans in the past..."_ I argued feeling the disgust towards those beasts flare within my heart. I just couldn't accept the fact that these people would actually want to be _kind _towards these species., we had to suffer so much in the past, so it's only fair that they should suffer as well, and what better way that to turn them into mindless drones and have them eat their own kind. It was only fair...right?_ "Up until yesterday, they were nothing but stupid beasts with white eyes that drooled all over the place."_ I finished remembering yesterday's events of how that darned monster almost had me meet my end.

"That's only because of your magic, right?" Ugo said without any remorse with an apathetic look on his face. It was as if something had struck inside of me, and I stood there frozen, with a bewildered expression on my face.

_"..." _I stood there shocked as it dawned upon me what Ugo said. I didn't want to believe that what he said was true, but I couldn't help but think he was somehow right, I just didn't want to accept the truth.

"Ah...sorry" he apologized, realizing what he just had affected me greatly. "Now that we can cut off the effects of that magic, I can only see a race with quite a good intellect. I don't know how they were in the past, but...right now they aren't trying to eat us up, after they also understood that we are an equal species to which mutual understanding is possible." he finished looking at the manticores, and admiring their race as they seemed to be part of us, like we were one and the same with each other. I couldn't stand it, this impure fool was talking non-sense. They are evil thy, they are the worst kind of species to ever live, they are below us, they don't deserve to live!

"T-That's not true, I-I only did what was right, I helped humanity to win against those creatures. I-I s-saved more lives by having those creatures eat their own kind to help us to see another day. I only did what the church told me to do! They would never lie to us...right!...They would never betray us right!?" I shouted as I tried to find consolation in his words, to prove that I had done nothing wrong, but I couldn't even find the slightest hint of sympathy in his tone, and I fell to my knees as I looked at the ground lifelessly, with a shocked look on my face. I'm not in the wring here, I've done my very best since they day I entered the church. The elders always praised me, and said I was the best, so why at this moment was I faltering and feeling that everything I had done amount to nothing. What was my purpose in life?

_**'An equal species!?...He is totally wrong! That's not how things are...!'**_ I thought to myself, as if those species and us humans compare to each other, to be considered an equal species. Never in this life time, or any other for that matter. This fool will never understand how much we had to suffer, and sacrifice in order to be where we are now. **_'Do you understand children of god?...The other species are totally different from us. They are savage and repulsive...They are the foes who made our ancestors suffer in the past.'_********_They are dangerous, if we don't control them, we will be destroyed together with this world.'_** I had recalled my past about the church, and how the elder preached that all the other species were our enemies, and that we shouldn't allow them live, and how we have become superior to them thanks to the staff that Our Father had bestowed upon us.

Feeling a presence behind me, then something poking me on my shoulder, I looked up to see one of those manticore beasts, but which staring right at me with a crazed look on its face, or so I thought. I grasped onto my staff, holding it in-front of me and stayed a good distance away, not ready for my life to be taken from me.

_**"!...DON'T-DON'T TOUCH ME MONSTER" **_I shouted,my voice desperate with fear, and my hands trembled as I tried to calm myself, and not let this feeling of death get the best of me. I would never let myself succumb to a monster like this, and willingly let it take my life so easy, if I had to fight just to stay alive, I will...with or without me being a magician, I planned on living for Our Father's sake.

"!?" I was puzzled as I saw the manticore hold out a flower towards me, unsure of what might be hidden in the flower, I stayed on high alert, and didn't bring my guard down. Did it really think that I would accept being its acquaintance?

"He's saying that he's sorry for yesterday. Don't worry, he's regained his sanity." Solomon explained as he smiled at the baby manticore, that it almost made me sick at how genuine his smile was.

_**'What t-this is yesterday's...?' **_I started to notice the slight resemblance of the manticore I had ran into yesterday, which tried to attack me, which its disgusting hands. I couldn't even fathom what had happened next, as my thoughts were just filled with questions on why this creature was associating itself with the likes of me.

* * *

All was quiet as we both sat a distance a way from each other. The atmosphere was so dense with awkwardness, it felt as if I was suffocating. Minutes passed by, but still neither of us began to speak, feeling as if we held more than a grudge to one another. I couldn't take it anymore.

"...=-=" I couldn't even think about anything, because of how silent the place was, that a pin could even be dropped and it would be as loud as the village manticores.

"...*x*" the manticore looked as uncomfortable as me, not saying anything as it looked out into nothing.

**_'W-What should I do...? I can't even image what they would be thinking...!' _** I was starting to freak out, as I couldn't think of anything to talk about, I didn't want to talk to this monster, but a certain blue haired magician forced me to try and get along with it. Who was he to tell me what to, no impure can boss me [Y/N] [L/N] and get away with it!

"❀ヅ❤ ", as if it suddenly remembered something, it picked up the flower from before and pushed it towards me.

"I-I'm telling you I don't understand!" I told, as I tried to somewhat comprehend what this creature was saying. It showed me a book with a picture of a badly drawn person, with what seemed to be a hat, a flower, and a staff accompanied on their person.

_**'Is that a picture book?...**__**it doesn't make any sense though' **_I thought as I looked at the manticore, and as if it could read my mind, it suddenly shook it head, and pointed to wards the drawing.

"The pictures is this book sucks" I blatantly remarked, grabbing a stick from nearby and started drawing in the dirt, to show the manticore a better picture of what a magician really looked like. Both Solomon and the manticore watched me, as I started to draw a very detailed drawing of a magician, that started to look like me in one way or another.

"What are you doing?" Solomon asked as he kept staring over my shoulder, and it made me feel somewhat bothered, but I didn't let it get to me this time.

"Isn't it obvious?...I'm showing him how it's done" I retorted not even looking up from my drawing, to draw a much better and detailed drawing of what a magician actually looks like. "This is a magician" I said as I finished my drawing, nodding at how satisfied I was with it. I drew really nicely, if I do say so myself.

"Wow!...You are good this, chibi girl!" he praised my, I felt my ego grow and puffed out my chest, as I stood tall and rubbed my nose with an arrogant smile on face.

"I was the one with the best drawing among the children if the church...and don't call me chibi girl!" I gave myself a worthy praise, feeling very proud of my skills in being the one of, if not the best artist out of all the children in the church. The manticore then drew something on my drawing and pointed it then pointed towards me. It looked like a flower, and instantly I realized what it wanted

"I see, you want me to put the flower that you gave me earlier in my hair, right?" I inquired as I looked at the flower that the manticore was holding. It then placed the flower on my head, and for the first few seconds I could handle its weight, but after a while it grew heavy, I couldn't hold myself up anymore.

"It's heavy!" I exclaimed as I fell on the ground with a thud, and tried to upright myself with all my strength, but it wasn't working. The manticore looked at me and it pointed its finger at me as it started to laugh at my short becoming. Something inside me made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and I couldn't help but smile a genuine smile, as I saw how nice it was to have my first friend, that wasn't human, not that I had any human friends in the first pace.

I didn't realize that a certain blue haired magician had been standing from a distance, smiling at me.

As we continued drawing in the dirt, and for once I finally felt happy, and free in my entire life.

I guess it wasn't bad to have another species being your friend, and that they were not all bad to begin with. Maybe you could have said that I had started,

**_...SEEING THE LIGHT..._**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6: I Am the Real Monster Here

_First P.O.V_

"I made a friend! They're called Momo!" you exclaimed excitedly, as you introduced your new friend to the rest of the group. It felt really nice knowing that you had made your first friend ever, but never in your wildest dreams would you ever believe that it would be of a different species from yourself. You had opened your heart to a child of another species, and it wasn't as bad as you had thought that it would have been.

"Oh, I see. They became close friends" Solomon said as he looked at you and Momo playing with each other, as if you both had been friends for a long time. "By the way, according to what the manticores told me...The continent broke off only recently. It was to keep us here, just as I thought" he finished explaining to the others, as they all sat on the ground in a circle.

" 'Told you'...So you have learned the manticore's language already?" Ithnan asked as he looked to his leader with an inquisitive gaze.

"Kind of.." is all the blue haired male replied.

"His upbringing is totally different from yours after all!" Wahid snickered tauntingly, as he groped Falan's chest.

"Shut up" Ithnan mumbled, as he got annoyed at what that white haired idiot Wahid said.

"So that means...that we should entrust "that thing" to the manticore tribe, without waiting for the other leaders to show up?" Arba asked as she stared at her 'Young Master', "And leave this place sooner than expected, right young Master?" she finished worriedly. You had overheard their conversation as you continued to play with Momo. On the surface it didn't seem like much to the others as they talked, but you knew that there was a deeper meaning to what she had said, than what meets the ears.

"Exactly" Solomon replied, furrowing your eyebrows you couldn't help, but have feel an uncomfortable sense of regret wash over you, as you knew you were apart of the organization that had tried to rule and break the minds of other species that did not share the blood of your own kind.

* * *

_Reader's P.O.V_

"..." I sat silently on the side of a cliff overseeing what seemed to be a makeshift graveyard, with Momo behind me laying down. As I looked at all the graves with the names of the deceased written in the dirt, decorated with sticks and some had flowers, reminiscing with a feeling of melancholy making it's way through the crevices of my being. I had always thought that I had done good for the world by trying to get rid of the other species that were different from us, who always sought after to eat our kind, and shed not a bit of remorse, for at least having to feed themselves on us. Isn't revenge the best option for us to feel a sense of justice for what they had caused us? I started to remember about what had just happened a few moment ago, as I had stupidly asked Momo what had happened to his father, since he was missing from Momo's life. If only I hadn't asked such a selfish question.

**_Flashback_**

_**'Momo, Momo! That person is your mother, right? Where is your father?' **_I inquired to Momo, as I was allowed to stay over in their house for the night.

'You know, my father...he died. The weird tower that you and the others destroyed...From time to time we would heard a sound coming from that tower' Momo started, I was shocked in to bewilderment 'And everyone would go crazy. They couldn't even understand who were their friends or family. Just a while ago, my father and his friends started to eat each other in that moment of chaos, and he died.' 'My father was so kind, he would never do such a thing, so why did it happen..?' Momo finished with a sad expression on their face

**_"I'm really sad..."_** I couldn't help, but feel my chest tighten at the sadness portrayed in Momo's eyes, as tears fell from their eyes. I turned my head, with my fists clenched tightly as I tried not to picture the devastating look Momo had as they saw their father die right in front of them.

_**'Momo' **_I thought as I looked at them with sweat rolling down my cheeks in a nervous matter.__**'In other words...It's my fault...' **I felt horrible just know the fact that I took part in such a treacherous act, and thought that it would be better for the sake of human kind, but now I just felt shame as I couldn't bring myself to believe that I was the only one who took part in this.

_**'...No, that's wrong.' **_I tried to reassure myself. It wasn't just me who was in that tower that tried to seize control of the the other species' mind_** 'In the "tower" there were alot of other magicians.' **_Yeah, I shouldn't be alone to blame for all of this, the others are just as guilty as I am. I got up with a somewhat triumphant look, knowing that I wasn't the only one to bring misfortune to the other species

_'That's right! It's not just my fault!' _I couldn't help but want to put the blame on other people, as I didn't want to come to terms that I was just as bad as they were. There's no reason that I would be the only one t have to live this guilt on my own, that's just ludicrous _'There were alot of magicians other than me in that tower!' _ I am innocent compared to them, I only just helped a little, that couldn't have count as being wicked... Right?

**'Alot of magicians...did terrible things to Momo and their family...' **As I looked across the graveyard, I felt something get caught in my throat and I wasn't able to focus on my surroundings anymore. I felt as if my whole world was spinning and I fell to my knees, holding my hand over my lips, I felt sick to my stomach ,and wanted to empty the contents of today's meal as I couldn't bring myself to lie anymore.

**_'...Momo...The truth is that I understand, because I saw that for a long time. The magic I was casting was breaking the minds of these people...' _** I am not someone you can trust, I've been lying to Momo and myself all this time. I'm no good hearted person, and everything I've been doing up until now should have me begging for forgiveness, but I didn't want to be hated, especially by my first and new best friend. Even if I have to bring this secret to my grave, i would do such, just as to not lose you or any of your family.

_**'...I'm sorry...Your father is dead, and the one guilty for that is...' **_Momo's tears mad me feel pity towards them, but I'm the last person to have shown such an expression to them, because I am not worthy to be called their friend.

Soon it was morning, and I didn't get a wink of sleep, because I stayed up all night contemplating what I should tell Momo now that i knew the reason why their father died... no why all the species were killing each other. It was tough just having to say outright to your best friend that you were one of the reasons why a lot of manticores died.

"You know, Momo!" I began to say. I thought alot about it last night, and came to terms, that I should try and tell Momo the truth about how their father died, even if Momo wouldn't forgive me, I still have to tell them a\what happened. _**'The truth is...The truth is...The truth is, I...' **_I tried to let the rest of the words escape my mouth, but somehow I just didn't have the courage to say it. i rally didn't want Momo to hate, and then we wouldn't be friends anymore, that would break my heart. Momo's inquisitive stare had me breaking down into a nervous sweat, as i avoided their gaze and looked at anything but them.

"No, it's nothing." I said

* * *

"I wasn't able to tell them" We were back on the moving mountain and I didn't dare to look at anyone, as I didn't want to show them the devastating expression I had on my face.

"... Tell them what?" Solomon asked as he was reading a book. I could feel that he was looking at me, but I didn't have the courage to face him right now.

"That it was my magic's fault that Momo's father died" I answered, the wind blowing my hair across my face "I was really scared that they would hate me, if I told them the truth" I finished looking out into the horizon.

"I see" is all he answered as he went back to reading his book.

"Yes that's right, but...even if I didn't tell Momo...I ended up hating myself alot..." I continued not caring if he was actually listening to me or not. I had to get rid this feeling of guilt I felt longing in my heart.

"I see" he repeated the same thing as before. That reply was honestly getting on my nerves now.

"Yes, that's right. Momo...I can just imagine how sad it was for them..." I finished. I hated myself so much, just how long had this kind of thing been happening, and while I was still being arrogant and sitting on my high throne, Momo and their family was suffering, just as much as we used to in the past.

"...I see, but you know, now that I see you thinking about something that never occurred to you until yesterday, thinking about the feelings of the ones you considered beasts, and see that face on you of someone who is desperately trying to image how it would feel...Well now I..." he answered, still concentrating on reading his book. My visage slightly trembled as my lips quivered, and I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes, but what he had said next was not what I was expecting to hear as I felt my heart thump, and my tears now freely fell from my face.

"I like you now." was all he said, and I felt my cheeks heat up at that moment.

"... _I-I see_" I turned my head, not wanting him to see my embarrassment and I lowered my head.

"Yes, that's right...Don't worry, from now on you will probably have the opportunity to apologize to them." he said and curiosity filled me as I didn't understand what he meant.

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked not liking the foreboding feeling I got, as I wiped my tears.

* * *

"You fools who put on the air of Liberators of Justice, will not kill these beasts, right?" "We of the air fleet are also able to use the mind destruction magic from the "Gunud" and control the other species, hahaha!" An army of airships were flying above the heads of the manticores who had now been turned into mindless drones were now coming towards us and a person who looked to be the commander of the army announced arrogantly with a sinister smile on his face

"...Why?" I questioned shocked, I couldn't believe my eyes. **_'Just a moment ago ...They were all smiling. They were living normally, playing normally...They were all so kind, and yet...' 'Why are they doing such a cruel thing to them!?' _**What happened while we were away? How can they succumb to this fool in just a matter of minutes? Why didn't anyone do anything to stop the church from doing this!? Images of the manticores smiling just minutes ago appeared in my mind, and the smiling face of Momo handing a flower to me, but now all I see are mindless creatures roaming the desert not knowing anything or who anyone was. I felt my heart shatter as I saw my most treasured friend appear with the other manticores with drool running down their mouth, and their eyes looking in random places with an inhumane growl leaving their throat.

**'MOMO' **My eyes widened in shock at the scene in front of me. This shouldn't have happened. Why did it have to be them!?

"Look closely. This is what you were doing right?" A voice from behind my said. I looked back and saw that the group had the calmest reactions on their face as if they had seen this kind of thing happen many times. Suddenly it hit my like a sack of brick and I now knew what this was

"!?...You...You knew this would happen.. so why...!?" I shouted angrily. They knew this kind of thing would happen, yet they left the village and let this kind of thing happen. If I had realized from the beginning I would have tried and stop them, even if I had to do it by myself.

"..." they stayed silent and that only angered me more.

"Answer me! You fools!" I demanded. They played me for a fool! Thinking that if they saved me from the tower, everything would be fine and I would be begging for forgiveness and mercy. I knew they were fools from the beginning, but I am eve more of a fool to have began to trust in them even for just a tiny bit. These impure's were using me!

"Why are you looking at us, like it's our fault?" the blue haired leader continued "This is the same thing you were doing until now, this is the scene you have seen so many times from that tall tower, right?" I didn't want to hear anymore of this, so I covered my ears wishing that everything would just drown out and the only thing I would be able to hear is my own heart beating.

"..." I didn't answer a shadow cast over my eyes. I didn't do anything wrong. They just want to put the blame on me for everything that they did, there was no way I was in the wrong. They are even more guilty than I am for making me live and not die in the Gunud that day they were the true monster, not me.

"You're wrong!...This is not what I was doing!" I tried to fool myself. I only did what the church told me to do. I didn't do anteing wrong to them. I just did what was right, so why am I being treated like this now?

"You did the exact same thing, right?" he tried to convey to me that I am evil and that everything was my fault, but it wasn't and I know that "For one...Two years...While feeling good inside that room...While sneering at them...You prospered, they came to disgust you, and you continued to recklessly break their minds, right!?" he finished making me remember to the times of where I was in the tower trying to break the mind of the other species

"...!" my eyes widened, and I felt my mind getting dizzy from remembering such horrid things.

* * *

_**'You damned beats...You should entrust your bodies to the will of god!"**_ One of the elders cursed and I and a few other members were standing in the tower using our power to control the other species minds. I felt happy just knowing that they were succumbing to our will and they should know their place that we are superior to them.

_**'Yes...he's right! Look at their faces!' **_I smiled wickedly, feeling high and mighty__**'They have those white eyes and drool all over the place...It is natural for us to control those beasts' **I thought they were not better than humans and they deserve this. They should know that they cannot compare to us, because we are their rulers and they should submit to us, and kill themselves.

**'This is the reward to have devoured the humans so greedily in the past...Die from the fangs of your own friends!' **I sneered watching as a manticore devoured their own brethren, and then I saw a baby manticore watch as it all happened. A gasp escaped my lips as I realized it was Momo who had just witnessed their own father dying

"Stop! Stop!...You are the real villains here!" I exclaimed a mad glared in my eyes as I looked like a maniac trying to get the blame off me. I am totally innocent compared to them , so they have no right to judge me!

"What?" Ugo questioned not believing what I had just said

"You were the ones who saved... the worst person in the world" I shouted "The one who did things that no one could ever forgive... The great sinner who should die..." I continued with tears streaming down my face.

**"YOU SAVED ME!" **I hysterically fell to my knees** "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME!?...I SHOULD HAVE DIED IN THAT ROOM!...AND YET WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!?" **I should not have been alive now, why did they same!? Why did they want to put me through this!? I knew they were nothing but good for nothing impures'. They were never to be forgiven!

"..." they stayed quiet

"Because...We did not have the right to just die in that room." Ugo answered, making lift my head quickly in shock.

"What?" I questioned surprised at his words

"To die just like that, would have been half-hearted. We still have, things left to do. As long as we live..." Arba finished for Ugo and a gasp escaped my lips.

"It can't be..." I whispered my eyes widened in shock

"Yes, we are all...people who lent our power to those "towers" and survived...We are all great sinners!" Solomon finished as a bright light emitted from his and the others and a symbol appeared over the center of their foreheads and I couldn't believe what was happening in front of me

"So you are here...The blasphemous who don't fear god...The ones who fell from divine grace..." The commanding priest said with that sinister smile still on his

**"The Avatars of the "Divine Staves"!" **he exclaimed and it now hit me as I truly couldn't defend myself anymore

**"I AM THE REAL MONSTER HERE" **was what I thought as the rest went to defeat the army and now I truly have have to terms as what I really am

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7:His Name is Solomon J Abraham

As the army's sips were flying over the horizon they were suddenly hit by a whirlpool of water directly hitting one of the sips, making some of the members gasp in surprise at the high amount of magic was used. Wahid looked at them with a vicious smile, a bright aura surrounding his his hair parted and flew upwards to show off his 'third eye' gleaming menacingly at the Orthodox's members .The army couldn't believe that this person was capable of using such strong magic.

"Wha..!?" One member said, with his eyes wide open looking at Wahid from below.

"What is..." Another exclaimed as their ship was struck by a large bolt of lightning, by the lightning magician Ithnan. Another ship was his by a strong gust of wind and they were sent plummeting to the barren land to ultimate doom. Seta waved his staff preparing to attack a ship with with his ice magic, which took on the form of a dragon, freezing the ship in place

"W-What.. the hell..." the members in side the ice dragon exclaimed "HOW ARE THESE GUYS SO STRONG!?" they shouted in alarm. Arba raised her staff and a sudden light beam came towards them, splitting the ships in half that were encased in ice.

"That's the original power of the Divine Staves...These are magicians who have a great quantity of magic power from 'Our Father' directly to their bodies without using the 'Tower' as an intermediary... " The leader of the fleet army announced, watching the spectacle before him with his hand placed on his chin.

"...BUT!..." he suddenly exclaimed eyes widening.

"Receiving all that magic without the controlling devices in the 'Tower' is equivalent to suicide!" he continued with that same smirk on his face as if he thought the victory was theirs as long as they held out long enough "I wonder how long will you be able to make your 'Third Eye' shine like that!" they were bound to get tired at some point, and until then the leader thought he just had to make them use their energy without break.

"Bring it on" was all Solomon said as he smiled with his staff in his hand.

"What's wrong with those monsters?" one member said as he realized the manticores from down below were starting to slow their movements "Their movements have become dull, they're totally useless!" he finished not grasping the situation of why they were not doing as they were supposed to.

"This is what happens if you don't listen to us!" another member exclaimed, sweat dripped down his face as he was getting nervous.

* * *

_**Reader's P.O.V**_

"Momo!" I exclaimed as I saw a jagged shard head straight towards them. I quickly flew over to them and activated my borg as to protect us from the incoming attack. Upon contact, my borg shattered to pieces, and I felt something pierce my side. I didn't expect that attack to be s strong, as some blood escaped through my mouth.

"Gahh..." I exclaimed, pain coursing through my being, but I didn't have the time to think about that right now. Momo was important than me, and their safety comes first before mine "PLEASE! I BEG YOU...SAVE MOMO!" I pleaded to anyone, I didn't care who, I just wanted Momo to be safe/ I din't want to see Momo to end up dying the same way as their father did. That was a fate I could not allow to happen to my first friend ever, even if it cost me my life. As I saw another attack come from the ship I spread my arms and closed my eyes, waiting for the incoming attack, but after a few seconds I didn't feel any sort of pain hitting me and I slowly opened my eyes to see that Solomon was in front of me, and he performed a magic attack that I had never seen before.

"!?" The leader had look of surprise on his face.

"W-What... did you just do!?" I questioned, that was a very amazing technique that I had never thought could have been done by anyone.

"Ugo, the magic theory you devised is really incredible" he said with a smile on his face "The different 「**Dhorrs****1**」in this world flow into fixed「**reils****2**」. I was able to get them to do whatever I wanted!" he exclaimed in what seemed to be joy.

"... No, Solomon, the only thing I did was think about it. If it wasn't for a magician of your level, my theories would be impossible to prove, that's why everyone used to make fun of me" Ugo admitted recalling the memory of when Solomon first helped him "You were the one who picked up my theories and gradually made them into reality. It makes me really happy. That's why I really like you!" Ugo confessed with a bright smile on his face

"That is an honor" Solom thanked as he smiled back.

"That's only an illusion! Don't let the "Impure King's" subordinates mislead you!" an elder commanded to the others "Attack them all at once. Reduce everything to ashes!" he finished as the other ships started to chase after Solomon in quick haste.

"Solomon!" I shouted, worried for his safety seeing that he could get hurt if the ships closed in on him.

"**「****Dhoruf Sabaha!****3****」**" soon a vortex made of latitudinal and longitudinal lines appeared and encased a ship. When he spread his arms out the ship flew back and crashed into a mountain, breaking upon impact.

"**「****Dhoruf Sabaha!****4****」**" he said lifting his pointer finger.

"Whoooooa!?" the members yelled, as the ship that they were in, started to ascend at a fast pace, and they were sent out of the continent in a matter of seconds.

"**「****Dhoruf Luyila****5****」**" Solomon uttered as he, now pointed his finger down and the same vortex from before appeared, and and danged everything that was in sight, making extravagant explosions rip the landscape apart.

'In..Incredible, it's like he's a god.' I thought 'I've never seen magic like that, he can manipulate the very fabric of this world and nothing can get close to him' i looked at the blue haired boy in admiration, and wonder just how powerful he is.

"Who in the world is... this person!?" I questioned myself. This person was so advanced in magic that no other being, but 'Our Father' himself could compare to him!

"Let's go, guys! Once we attack the enemy's flag-ship we can stop the entire fleets mind-control magic..." Solomon reported, snapping me from out of my daze "This is the mission of the ones wielding the 'Divine Staves'." The others looked at their leader in awe and admiration.

"!?" I looked surprised.

"Yes!" They all answered and started to go out to battle the flag-ship all at once.

"Ah!, W-wait!...I will help too!" I scrambled to my feet, deciding that I shouldn't stay put at a time like this.

"...Why?...I mean, for what reason are you doing this Master Solomon?" The elder questioned to himself fully knowing who they were going up against "For what reason did you two become our enemies ? Uraltugo Noi Nueph, the most prodigious constructor of magic theories since the foundation of the Magic Orthodox...and..." he finished as he looked at Ugo, then turned his attention to the blue haired Resistance leader himself

"Sir Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham..." he announced gaining the attention of some of the members supervised gaze. "The son of Elder David Jehoahaz Abraham, who is the 'First Senator' in the Orthodox's "Council of Elders", and leader of us magicians..." he said looking at the son of the Master he so gratefully serves.

* * *

To Be Continued

「**Dhorrs****1**」- Powers

「R**eils****2**」- Paths

**「****Dhoruf Sabaha!****3****」****-**Thrust Reaction

**「****Dhoruf Sabaha!****4****」**\- Gravity Reaction. Same reading, different Kanji

**「****Dhoruf Luyila****5****」****\- **Gravity Accumulation


End file.
